la escuela baruoh
by sara-sakaii
Summary: bueno esto es una mescla de los personajes de naruto con bakugan y puede q halla algo de romance ...no estamos segura    espero q les guste ...


Una historia disparatada creada x lexden-kazami96 y bulmabrief-princeton ^^ La Academia Baruoh!

_**La Academia B.N**_

-aaaaaa ya me canse – dijo sentado en la silla de dirección –esto ya aburre – dijo mirando a Shun

-háchale la culpa a la dobe de fabia –dijo apoyando los pies en la mesa de dirección

-no me hechos la culpa, q fueron vosotros los q empezaron a copiarse el examen –dijo esta

Flashback

-Shun me pasas la pregunta ocho –dijo dan con ojitos de perrito

-no baka –dijo serio

-por favor por favor – dijo dan

-Shun pásale la respuesta -dijo fabia

-Kazami, Kuso, Sheen silencio – kakashi-sensei

-si kakashi-sensei -dijeron los tres

-idiotas – dijo Gaara terminando su examen – me largo de aquí- entregando su examen y saliendo de la sala

-espera Gaara – dijo Temari levantándose de su asiento

-Temari déjalo- dijo Kankuro sacado de honda, temari de sentó

-Temari Kankuro terminaron su examen?-pregunto kakashi-sensei leyendo técnicas de Icha Icha

-No kakashi-sensei- dijeron mirando su examen

-Chazz me pasas la cinco – dijo Jaden

-déjame en paz –dijo Chazz

-quieren callarse- Shun – Chazz me pasas la pregunta ocho

-pídeselo a Alexis ella sabe mas q yo –dijo con una venita en el cuello

-no me metas en tus asuntos Chazz – dijo Alexis mirándolos

-me pasas la ocho Alexis- Shun y dan mirándola de muy cerca

-aléjense- golpeándolos

-chicos silencio q kakashi –sensei nos puedes escuchar –dijo Syrus tratando de calmarlos

-Shun Dan Fabia Alexis Chazz y Jaden acompáñenme a la dirección –dijo kakashi-sensei detrás de ellos

-no podía faltar Chazz verdad? – dijo Jaden simuladamente

-quieres pelea – Chazz agarrándolo del cabello

-Jajajajaja ya vasta – decía Jaden tratando de sacárselo

-ya vasta acompáñenme a la dirección, Temari y Kankuro váyanle a avisar a Gaara donde quiera q este q estamos en dirección a si q no se moleste en venir a clase – dijo y se fue con los pleitos

Con Temari y Kankuro

-eso le pasa por quererse copiar los exámenes – dijo Gaara sacándose los auriculares

-cállate Gaara y además q música escuchas – pregunto Temari

- estoy escuchando el rap de drago Ball z, Yeah Perdonen, Kamehameha Después del tema del Tetris Viene el Dragon Ball Rap …- cantando y dándole la espalda a sus hermanos

-O.O se volvió un rebelde – dijo Temari

-… Quien no haya seguido esta serie Es porque no tiene infancia Big Bang Attack Ataca desde el Planeta Namek…- cantando Kankuro y Gaara dejando a Temari sola

-O`.O ya no me respetan

Fin de flashback

-bien ustedes…!Shun Kazami baja los pies de mi mesa!- dijo la directora tsunade

-si directora tsunade- dijo bajando los pies y parándose

-como iba diciendo tendrán contra turno por una semana por copiarse en los exámenes –dijo tsunade

-que, si yo no he hecho nada y mi amada Alexis tampoco –dijo Chazz

-mejor cállate Chazz- dijo Alexis mirándolo a Chazz con odio

- q dices Chazz, pero si tu me pediste las respuesta en la clase – dijo dan

-q pero si tu me las pediste –dijo Chazz

-no el no, fui yo – dijo Jaden y todos lo miraron

- a este le falta un jugador verdad?- dijo Shun

- uno? A este le falta diez –dijo fabia

-repite eso fabia –Jaden alterado

-ya vasta… ahora se van si no quieren q los castigue otra semana – dijo tsunade

-tsunade me ha llamado – dijero una chica entrando a la dirección

- gehabich pase – dijo tsunade – acompañen a los pleitos a sus clases extras para comenzar -Alice asintió y los otros la siguieron

-veamos así q se copiaron en examen – dijo Alice caminado delante de ellos

-q yo no me copie – Chazz gritando – el Chazz nunca se copia de nadie – asiendo su posición rara y el rayo

- se claro ¬¬ – Alice *este tío me esta sacando de mis cabales *-y de q era el examen?

- técnicas de icha icha –dijo Shun pero Jaden lo interrumpió -la edición limitada – dijo

- baka… fue de biología – dijo Shun ¬¬

- Alice era hora por que te fuiste –pregunto un chico serio apoyado en la puerta

-otros tíos en problemas – dijo entrando al salón con los otros atrás

-bien escuchen novatos estos serán sus compañeros de castigo así q espero q se lleven bien – dijo Sasuke aun apoyado en la puerta

Shun lo miro – Sasuke Uchiha q hay de nuevo – golpeándose la mano

-Lo de siempre, Shun tu ya lo sabes – dijo caminando a su pupitre

-hmmm- dijo Shun

-creo q ser vecino de Sasuke ya te contagio sus expresiones- dijo Sakura delante de Shun- y su belleza – en eso la empuja Ino

-Shun Kazami de 2b como te has dado cuenta soy de 3c pero no importa para el amor no hay edad – dijo con corazones en los ojos

- q mujer tan loca – dijo Shun

- aléjate de el Ino puerca – dijo Sakura

-celosa frente de marquesina – dijo Ino

- Grrrrr estas están locas – dijo Shun alejándose de ellas

-increíble Shun ya eres igual de famoso q Sasuke – dijo Alice

- y no es agradable – dijo Sasuke

En eso entra un profesor

-Alice y Sasuke el profesor de 1 los espera… necesita orden en su salón y q mejor q los gritos de Alice y la cara de pocos amigos de Sasuke

- ignoraremos eso ultimo – dijeron desapareciendo x la puerta

- Shun y dan acompáñenlos-dijo el profesor

-q x Shun?-fabia aferrándose a el – con Alice a sola ni a imaginarlos

-estarán con Sasuke y dan no estarán solos fabia –dijo Alexis

-bien-y lo soltó en eso salen los dos

-si q agarra fuerte- frotándose el brazo - y donde vamos

-suponíamos q no nos dejarían este trabajo para nosotros solos – dijo Sasuke – y nos mandaros a los novatos…al menos saben lo q tienen q hacer –dijo Sasuke apareciendo detrás de ellos y con Alice

- ir a 1 y volver – dijo dan

- tienen q vigilar y calmar a los demonios –dijo Sasuke

- y cuando venga el sensei ya pueden irse –termino Alice- así q nos toco 1 b y c

-nos repartiremos Alice y Shun… dan y yo – dijo Sasuke, todos asintieron y caminaron a las distintas direcciones

-q tan mal se pueden comportar unos chicos de 12 años – dijo dan

- no tienen 12 ellos tienen 6 –dijo Sasuke

-o talves tienen 12 con mentalidad de 6 como tu amigo Naruto –digo dan

-q pasa conmigo –dijo Naruto apareciendo

- q haces aquí Naruto-pregunto Sasuke

-me escape de la clase –dijo – y decidí seguirlos a y por cierto donde están los otros dos –mirando a los costados

Con Shun y Alice

Alice abrió la puerta- sensei llegamos

-bien yo me iré x algunos minutos se los encargo –dijo yéndose como una bala, estaban todos calladitos copiando del pizarrón

-hola Alice-dijo una niña

-hola Moegi! – dijo Alice saludándole, todos miraron a Shun .este estaba con el seño fruncido y mirándolos a todos

Los niños tragaron saliva – este me da miedo –dijeron algunos

-niños el es el Shun…- dijo Alice

-soy Shun, el Chazz se dice así, o como dice el "soy el Chazz"! –asiendo la posición de Chazz

Todos comenzaron a reír – es muy gracioso –dijo uno

-y lindo –dijo una niña

- me asustan –dijo Shun escondiéndose detrás de Alice

_Mientras tanto fuera del colegio_

_-_ Vegeta, Son Goku Rivalidades Saiyan Allargat Bastó! Y es que en castellano Ralla …-cantaba Gaara con Temari atrás, estaba tan concentrado en la "canción" q no se dio cuenta q un moto chorro con bicicleta le arrebato el celular- ¡! ESE BICI CHORRO ME ROBOO CELULAAAR!- grito Gaara

- es un moto chorro Gaara- dijo Temari con los brazos cruzados

-q acaso no ves q tiene bicicleta y no importa lo q tenga el me robo el celulaaaar! – grito de nuevo – Kankuro detenlooo!

- el colectivo?– Kankuro extendió su mano con dirección a la calle, en ese momento el" bici chorro " estaba pasando a toda velocidad q no se dio cuenta q Kankuro extendió su mano pero ya era tarde, había quedado estancado en el brazo de Kankuro y callo al piso … en eso llega Gaara y agarra el celular

-mas te vale q no se halla roto!-Gaara mirándolo con odio

El bici chorro volvió a subirse en su bicicleta y se fue

-hay nooooooooooooo esto no va ni para atrás ni para adelante…yo mato hace bici chorro – Gaara tratando de seguirlo pero Temari y Kankuro lo tenían de los brazos

-Gaara no anda x q no tiene los auriculares…mira están en el suelo – dijo Temari, Gaara agarra los auriculares, los coloca y sigue caminando y cantando la "canción".

Con dan, Sasuke y Naruto

-nos repartimos así q ellos están en 1c y nosotros nos dirigimos al b –dijo Dan

-yo los acompañare – dijo Naruto caminado como soldado delante de Sasuke y Dan

- primero muerto baka…vete de aquí Naruto!- dijo Sasuke parándose enfrente de Naruto

-es verdad nosotros no queremos ningún accidente –dijo dan y los dos lo miraron

-El busca pleitos eres tu!- exclamo Sasuke con mirada asesina.

De repente se encontraron con Shun y Alice que ya habían terminado con el otro salón. Shun tenía la cara como un papel.

-¿Y a ustedes que les paso?- pregunto Dan mirándolos muy asombrado.

-La pregunta seria que no nos ha pasado, ¿no crees?- contesto Alice.

**FLACKBASH**

Alice comienza a escribir en el pinzaron. Una niña se acerca a Shun con un cuaderno en sus manos, este último se encontraba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Disculpa- dijo la niña mostrando su cuaderno.

-hmmm- "dijo "Shun mirando la niña

-me explicas este ejercicio – dijo mostrándole el cuaderno

-hmmm léemelo –dijo agarrando el cuaderno

-un…edi…edi…ficio…-decía la niña tratando de comprender la letra

-dámelo lo leeré yo –arrebatándole el cuaderno y leyendo para el mismo

_Un edificio tiene sus pisos enumerados del 0 al 25. El ascensor del edifico tiene solo dos botones, uno amarillo y uno verde. Al apretar el botón amarillo, asciende 7 pisos, y al apretar el botón verde, desciende 9 pisos. Si se aprieta el botón amarillo cuando no hay suficiente pisos por enzima, el ascensor se rompe, y lo mismo ocurre cundo se aprieta el botón verde y no hay suficiente pisos por debajo. Dar una secuencia de botones q le permita a una persona subir del piso 0 al 11 utilizando el ascensor,_

Shun no entendía nada y hablo – oye Alice ven aquí

-si Shun – dijo acercándose a el, Shun la agarro del brazo y se la llevo afuera del salón

-estos insectos van a tercero del segundaria o primero del primario…mira este problema –dijo enseñando el cuaderno

-guau si es largo y algo difícil… yo lo are – dijo arrebatándoselo y caminando hacia adentro, dejando a Shun con un tic en el ojo, el también entro

-bien, presten atención insectos q Alice les explicara algo! – exclamo Shun serio, pero nadie le hizo caso – mocosos mírenme! –grito pero nadie lo miro

-niños presten atención y abran su libros en la pagina…Shun q pagina q era?-pregunto susurrándole

-ya la perdí – dijo buscándola

-q? búscala – dijo también agarrando el libro

-pero ya no me gritos Alice- dijo ojeando las paginas – aja lo encontré… esto esta en chino

-q pero si serás cabezota…dame es libro –también ojeando el libro- tienes razón

-y me dices cabezota a mi-dijo cruzado de brazos

-espera esto es romano –mirando el libro

-no, es catalán –dijo mirándolo

-el libro esta al revés –dijo un niño…Alice y Shun se miraron, dieron vuelta el libro – tienes razón estaba al revés - todos cayeron estilo anime

-muy bien niños…habrán en la pág. 25 –dijo Alice pero fue interrumpida por el profesor q había llegado

Salieron del salón y se encontraron con los otros

Fin del flackblash

-me explican q sucedió- dijo Sasuke

- resuelve el problema q estoy tratando de descifrar –dijo Shun mostrándole un papel

-Shun arrancaste la hoja del libro – regaño Alice

-solo la tome prestada – dijo este

-pero esto es una bocha es demasiado…ni yo puedo resolverlo –dijo Sasuke

-es fácil mira te lo explicare – Alice aclaro y comenzó a explicar

_Si para llegar al piso 11 se apretó en total a veces el botón amarrillo v veces el verde, tenemos_

_7a – 9v = 11._

_Sumando 7 a ambos miembros._

_7a + 7 – 9v = 18_

_7(a+1)= (9(v+2)._

_Luego, a + 1 es múltiplo de 9 y los valores posibles de a son 8,17,26…. Para a =8 , el valor de v = 5, por lo tanto, la mayor cantidad de botones que se debe apretar para llegar al piso 11 es 13:8 veces el amarillo y 5 veces en verde._

_Hay varias maneras de ordenarlos para evitar que se rompa el ascensor (no pasara del piso 25 ni bajar mas allá del 0). Uno de ellas es_

_AAVAAVVAAVAVA,_

_Donde A y V indican amarillo verde, respectivamente. La secuencia de viaje es_

_7,14,5,12,19,10,1,8,15,6,13,4,11_

-O.O – todos pusieron esa expresión

-q porque me miran de esa manera, acaso me confundía en algo –pregunto Alice- chicos aquí llamando a tierra

-mi cabeza esta q explota…no entendí en lo mas mínimo – dijeron todos

-chicos aquí – dijo una chica detrás-oye Sasuke x q estas como un papel, digo siempre fuiste blanco pero estas mas blanco de lo normal – dijo Sakura

-mi cerebro solo entiende números y mas números- dijo Sasuke como robot

Naruto estaba desmallado al igual q dan y Shun estaba en un rincón traumado- fueron muchos números fueron muchos números

-creo q necesitan una salida…hmmm q tal si nos vamos al cine en una hora q opinas Alice – dijo Sakura

-claro, ahora vámonos a clases – dijo y los chicos las siguieron…pero seguir con los números en la cabeza

Una hora después y en el cine, estaban todos en la puerta

Dan, Shun, Alice, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto

-Y q esperamos para entrar-dijo Dan

Y todos caminaban en cámara lenta (música de fondo), hasta q Naruto se tropezó (desapareció la música con un sonido cortante)

-bien y q película vemos –pregunto Sasuke sin honda

-q tal…-mirando las carteleras -…Naruto - dijo Naruto

-claro q no esa película ya paso de moda…mejor veamos Dragon Ball z-dijo Shun

-si como no…veremos los caballeros del zodiaco-dijo Sasuke

La chicas lo miraban a todos…hasta q hablaron – de ninguna manera… todos veremos Mermaid Melody

-ni en sueño Alice-dijo Shun

-quieres apostar- desafiando (rayito entre las miradas de los dos)

-q tal yugioh el decimo aniversario- dijo Sakura

- vale, de seguro estará buena –dijeron todos y Shun y Sasuke fueron a comprar las entradas…, ya en sala se encontraron con los hermanos del desierto.

-hola desierto-le dijo Dan a Gaara

-cállate idiota, a por cierto te dejaron salir del colegio, como te macheteaste –dijo Gaara

-cállense la película ya va a comenzar- Kankuro delante de ellos

-guau guau –alguien comenzó a ladrar

-Kiba caya a ese perro –grito alguien

-ya cállense todos…sharingan –Sasuke grito muy enojado

-si Sasuke puede usar el sharingan…Byakugan- grito Neji

-Neji cálmate-dijo Hinata tímidamente

-Sasuke tu también –Sakura gritándole

-silencio –grito Naruto –la película ya empezó

-ya era hora –dijo Temari mirando la pantalla

Al terminar la película, Naruto, Dan gritaron: otra vez otra vez

-ya pueden callarse –dijo Gaara –intento hablar con Kabi-sensei

-ese viejo te molesta de nuevo Gaara- dijo Naruto

-q dijiste- levantando la voz

-QUE TE PASA? COMO TE ATREVES DE DECIR ESAS COSAS DE OTROS? SI TE ATREVES A DECIRLO DE NUEVO TE HARE PEDAZOS! POR QUE NO TE CALLAS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ NARUTO?- dijo Kabi desde el otro lado del teléfono

-muy bien así q ustedes son los q causan alboroto –dijo un hombre atrás

Y en cuestión de minutos todos estaban afuera

-q quede claro q no necesitaba ver tu estúpida película-grita Naruto

-gracias por todo Naruto –dijo Sasuke y todos miran asesinamente a Naruto

-bueno creo q no salió como lo planeamos y donde vamos –pregunto Alice

- al matiné –dijo Shun

-matiné allí vamos- dijo dan, luego de minutos- matiné aquí llegamos

-podrías dejar de decir eso –dijo Sasuke

En eso el primero en entrar son Gaara, Sasuke y Shun… pero había mucha gente q los empujaban a la pista principal…cuando comenzó a sonar un rap…el rap de Dragon Ball z

Todos se quejaban y el d-g le así señas d q pronto lo arreglaría

-esa es mi canción favorita –dijo Gaara, Sasuke y Shun

-la mía también- dijo Kankuro y se metió en la pista…comenzó a bailar al igual q los otros tres y Gaara y Sasuke agarraron unos micrófonos q le tiro el d-g y comenzaron:

**Gaara:**

Yeah

Perdonen, Kamehameha

Después del tema del Tetris

Viene el Dragon Ball Rap

Quien no haya seguido esta serie

Es porque no tiene infancia

Big Bang Attack

Ataca desde el Planeta Namek

**Sasuke:**

Vegeta, Son Goku

Rivalidades Saiyan

Allargat Bastó!

Y es que en castellano Ralla

Mola más en catalán

Prefiero Nubol kinton

El canvi de lloc instantani

Al verlo me flipó

**Ambos:**

Son Goku, Goten, Krilin, Pan,

Trunks, Yamsha, Chaos y Ten Shin han

Son Gohan de niño me Flipaba

En segundo nivel

Satan no venció a Célula

Tampoco Videl

Nadie Podía con Broly

El super saiyan legendario

Pedir la energía a todo el planeta

Fue necesario pa vencer

La bola Genki

Carbonizo a Majin Boo

Y Freezer Remodelado

Se vio frente la espada de Trunks

Los Ozaru Perdían el juicio

Se destrozaban ciudades

Atraviesan edificios

**Gaara:**

1! 2! 3! Fusión!

La ocarina contenía

A Hildegan dentro de Tapion

Las Bolas de Dragon

Esparcidas por el mundo

Teniendo Radar y capsulas

Habrá que poner rumbo

Raditz Murió junto a Goku

Vegeta se cargo a Nappa

Gohan lo tuvo crudo

Con los guerreros de Plata

**Sasuke:**

La Fuerza Aumentaba

A no se cuantos Kilis

Vegeta dejo controlarse... por Bavidi

Cor Petit y Krilin

Se convirtieron en Piedra

Por Dabura y el gran saiyan-man se rebela

Pelea contra los terroristas que hay en la ciudad

Dragon Ball Rap

Boojack

Per mi Bola de Drac

**Gaara:**

Bienvenidos sean siempre

A la sala del tiempo

Donde un día real

Allí es un año de entrenamiento

Los Androides surgieron

Del

En los torneos casi siempre

Goku Quedaba Primero

En los Cielos se Apalanca

Siempre Yajirobai

Me Hacia gracia ver llegar

Sobre un tronco a Tao Pai Pai

**Sasuke:**

Turles y la fruta del poder

Garlic, Junior

Se hizo grande

En un momento joder

Alubias Mágicas?

Nah

Monjetas Mágicas...

Kaio Shin, Vegetto

El resultado de Pothara

Con la Ayuda de Paikuhan

Fusión de Goku y Vegeta

Janemba no pudo compararse

Al poder de Gogeta

**Gaara:**

Gotenks en Tercera

Era un vacilón

Cuando alguien perdía la vida

Lo resucitaba Shelon

Oolong, Bulma, Pooar, Dende

Todo en un papel

el máximo poder

se quedo en el cuarto nivel

Sasuke: Fuerzas especiales?

Ginyu Cambia de cuerpo

Dodoria, Zarbon, Recoom

Todos acabaron muertos

Cooler, Baby

Dragones de cada estrella

Bardock hizo lo posible

Por defender su planeta

**Ambos:**

Dragon Ball

Dragon Ball Z

Es Arte

Dragon Ball GT

Sea el que sea LO PARTE!

-quienes son-preguntaron algunos chicos

-Gaara del desierto, Uchiha Sasuke y los acompañantes Kazami Shun y Kankuro del desierto-dijo Alice a dos chicas

-seeeeee eso a eso se le llama rapear –grito Naruto

En eso todos comenzaron a aplaudir y Los cuatro muy avergonzados salieron de la matiné

-chicos esperen-dijo Alice- estuvieron genial

-arigato Alice- dijo Shun

-Sasuke-grito una chica aferrándose a el – kawai esto si q mola

-Sakura suéltame…suéltame-decía Sasuke

-Gaara trata de que no te vuelvas mas rebelde de lo q eres- dijo Temari

-mejor volvamos a casa –dijo Naruto, todos asintieron

-oye Gaara no sabia q te gustara el rap –dijo Shun

-hmmm- "dijo" Sasuke

-es mi pasatiempo cuando me voy de clases –dijo este

-es un rebelde – dijo Temari

-hola chicos- dijo una chica detrás de ellos

-runo como has estado- dijo Alice

-bien y que hacían – dijo esta- quienes son

-soy Sakura Haruno –dijo estrechándole la mano

-runo Misaki –dijo esta

-el es…Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Temari Kankuro del desierto y Naruto uzumaki – dijo Sakura

-y yo dan Kuso- dijo este

-a ti ya te conozco baka- dijo runo y luego miro a los otros- es un gusto conocerlo

-yo me tengo q ir… la disquería esta por cerrar y quiero comprar algo… adiós idiotas- Gaara yéndose

- yo también…te sigo- dijo Sasuke

-espérenme – dijo Shun – yo los acompaño

-no me dejen con estas brujas- dijeron dan y Naruto y salieron detrás de los otros

-como q brujas –dijeron todas muy enojadas

-adiós…me largo de aquí- Kankuro corriendo y los paso a los chicos …freno se acerco..-chicos correr las chicas vienen a matarlos…-y comenzó a correr de nuevo

**bueno asta aquí llegamos …espero q les alla gustado y regálenos RR ^^ **

lexden-kazami96

bulmabrienf-princeton

Los saluda¡ suerte . tarac¡


End file.
